


Feelings & Desire

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: Brian [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: All you need is love, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, They talk, Top Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: John rides Brian and then they talk about feelings and shit.Sequel to Hotel Shampoo.





	Feelings & Desire

_  
_

"Wanna fuck?" A loud voice invaded his ears, breaking the careful silence he had crafted once Richard left. Brian looked up from the bed, startled at John suddenly throwing his door open - he was just cleaning up from when, ahem, Ringo was with him. It had been - what? Five minutes? 

Brian had gotten dressed in the time he was alone - now wearing pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt, his hair a mess. He hadn’t had time to brush it or even wash it yet, he noted as he became all to aware what John was seeing as the younger stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"What?" Brian asked, bewildered - he needed to make sure whether he heard John right or not, because if he didn't, he'd make a complete fool of himself and if he had, then…  _ fuck _ , okay. 

"Do you want," John clicked his tongue, "To fuck?" He looked at Brian and waited for an answer, eyes boring into the older's as he did so. 

Brian sighed and looked away from John's continuous gaze, "I  _ literally  _ just fucked Richard, I'm a little tired." He admitted, his gaze returning back to John, but faltering with uncertainty - did he really  _ not  _ want to? He'd fucked Paul, he'd fucked Richard, and now…  _ John?  _

Brian wouldn't really consider it a  _ crush,  _ really - more of a 'hey, I manage your band, and I think you're cute' kind of thing, or maybe a 'I'm gay for you, but that's illegal so I'm not going to say anything' kind of thing. One of those, although it may be both - John did, after all, ask him if he wanted to have sex. That's got to be a sign, right? A sign of maybe their relationship was a one of 'we're both queer, hey, let's have some illegal sex'. He didn't mind it, really. They  _ had  _ fucked before, but somehow, this seemed different. You didn't need feelings to fuck, and, Brian  _ had feelings -  _ especially for John 'I don't care who you are, you're hot, let's fuck' Lennon. 

"Oh, come on, Bri," John whined quietly, "I'll do all the work." A smirk adorned on his face and he tried to catch Brian's gaze again, it seemed like his carpet was more interesting than what John was actually  _ saying  _ to him - he stared at it for a minute, refusing to look up. 

He continued to stare at the ground until his mind  _ finally  _ made a decision. After a few seconds - it had seemed like longer to him while he was thinking - of his mind yelling at him -  _ see how desperate he is? He wants it, he wants you, give him what he wants.  _

Finally, he said, “Okay.”

And John was instantly on him, grinding down against him, his ass  _ right  _ against his dick, which was slowly becoming hard the more the younger ground against him. Brian’s hands moved under John’s shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his bare chest - he loved John’s chest, there was no hair on it and his nipples were all pink and perky and  _ holy fuck,  _ John was  _ hot  _ and  _ just his type.  _ Everything about him was just ethereal to Brian and he  _ really, really wanted him  _ \- perhaps it was love, Brian wasn’t sure.

John also removed Brian’s shirt, hands taking a hold of the older’s shoulders as his hips moved up against him - he knew he had said that he’d do all the work, but the feeling of Brian’s hips moving up as he moved down was a fantastic feeling, and he wanted more. He stood up with regret, though he knew he’d need to do this eventually, and pulled off his trousers and boxers, throwing them to the ground somewhere. Then, he kneeled down on the floor in front of Brian (who was sat on the end of the bed, legs dangling off now) and looked up at him, lust swirling in his eyes, smirking up at him.

Slowly, he pulled the older’s trousers off and then his boxers (much slower than he had his own) and wrapped his lips around Brian’s tip, sucking softly. The older let out a strangled moan and looked down at John, urging him on. John sucked once more and moved his lips down, stretching around the older’s cock as he swallowed around him, expertly swirling his tongue around the tip and then down as far as he could go - he had had a lot of experience with sucking dick, Brian noted again.

The older began breathing heavily and bucking softly into John’s mouth, wanting more of John’s hot and wet mouth, the feeling of it around his dick absolutely fucking  _ amazing _ \- the younger, after a few more sucks and swirls, pulled off of him with a popping noise. Brian almost groaned in disappointment as the feeling left him, before he realised what John was doing - he was grabbing the lube, which meant a better feeling would be coming very soon.

“Move back and lie down,” John whispered, kissing his lips gently. Brian did as told and moved back, lying down so his head was on the pillows. John hollered at the end of the bed for a second as he retrieved the lube before he crawled on top of Brian, with his two knees on either side of Brian’s hips. He covered his fingers with lube and moved into a more comfortable position before pushing a finger into himself, slowly - very slowly. Once he was used to the uncomfortable feeling, once it had become fairly good, he added another while he stared Brian right in the eyes, making the older just want to reach out and touch him. He didn’t as his arms were sore and John had said that he’d do the work.

He scissored his fingers and let out a soft moan, immediately adding another once he felt like he could handle it. After a few minutes of preparing himself, he pulled the fingers out, missing the feeling as soon as he did so - he then poured a considerable amount of lube onto Brian’s dick and then slowly began sinking down. Brian watched as his cock disappear into John’s hole, the tight feeling making him groan and he almost snapped his hips up, even though the younger wasn’t the entire way down. 

John got all the way down and sat for a minute, catching his breath (which he didn’t realise had been coming out uneven and quick) before moving slightly, feeling Brian inside him fully - actually  _ feeling  _ it. He soon was able to move more - he picked himself up and dropped back down, hair falling in his face as he did so. He brushed it away and continued bouncing on Brian’s dick, moaning loudly as the older hit his prostate - he could hear Brian moaning too, could feel his hands on his hips and could hear him whispering something under his breath. It was all Brian, everything was Brian at that moment - he really had that effect on people, didn’t he? He didn’t care that his arms were sore, that his whole body was sore, he wanted to touch the beautiful man on top of him.

“Fuck,” John rolled his hips lewdly, “You feel so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Brian asked deviously, beginning to move his hips too in order to thrust deeper inside the younger, “Well, you’re taking me so well, like the good boy you are.” By the louder moan that John let out, Brian could tell he enjoyed the praise thoroughly.

“Want to be an even better boy for me?” He asked, tightening his grip on John’s hips and helping him bounce - John nodded enthusiastically, face turned red with lust and pleasure. He looked so pretty like that, bouncing on Brian’s cock and enjoying it so much that he was making  _ very  _ loud and lewd noises, mouth agape, eyes fluttering shut as he felt lips on his chest.

Brian was now sat up. He moved to lean his back against the headboard. 

He sucked hickeys into John’s chest and neck, feeling the younger begin to slow down as he was probably tired, “Then be as loud as you can for me, okay? Let the others know who’s making you feel this way.” He requested - no, more like demanded - before he, very suddenly, pushed John onto his back and began fucking him hard into the matress. John did as he was told and moaned louder than he had before, his neediness very apparent in the way he made ‘ah, ah, ah, ah’ noises as Brian absolutely wrecked him, hips bucking into him hard and fast. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” John whimpered as he felt himself getting closer to climax, “Brian!” He screamed in pleasure, continuing to scream and make various other noises that obviously resembled that of someone being fucked - well, he was, and very well.

John came first with another scream and then a string of ‘Brian’ and ‘fuck’ before he physically relaxed, no more tensing muscles or gripping the bedsheets with his hands - just  _ still.  _ Brian was still thrusting, having not come yet, but with a tightening of John’s hole around him and the pressure building up inside, he also came, deep inside John, filling him up. 

He’d done that to all of them, except George, now - filled them with his come. 

He pulled out slowly and leaned back, laying down on the pillows once more. John moved up and lay next to him so they were facing one another, red faces close together as they came down from the feeling of ecstacy from their orgasms. 

“How was that?” Brian asked eventually after a few minutes of heavy panting and staring at each other.

John smiled tiredly, “It was amazing, Eppy,” He moved closer to kiss Brian, their lips moving together in sync, eyes closing as they got lost in the moment - warmth had their bodies feeling like they were pulsing, a sickly feeling, really. It was so  _ warm.  _ They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

“Why is it so warm in here?”

“We need to talk.”

They said at the same time, both feeling self conscious of their questions - John felt stupid for asking something so inferior, especially in contrast with Brian’s ominious request. That self consciousness soon turned into them both laughing, smiles adorning both of their faces once more, no longer the shocked expressions they’d been wearing before.

“Talk? Talk about what?”

“Us.”

“What about us?”

Brian sighed deeply and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling with a red face, “What is this thing that’s happening? With us, I mean- I know you don’t feel anything for me other than y’know-  _ sexual  _ feelings, but I, uh- I feel for you- more than that. Does that make sense?”

John thought for a minute. “Yeah, it does. I get it, Eppy.” He clicked his tongue, “And I do have feelings more than, y’know,  _ that,  _ but I also have that for Paul. And Ringo, and George - I just, you’re all-  _ I don’t know,  _ you’re all just so caring and supportive and I  _ love you all.”  _ He trailed off at the end, letting the words hang in the air between them, making him feel like he was suffocating.

“We all- we all love you too, you know. Not just me and not just Paul. You should see the way Ringo and George both look at you, and Paul, and each other - you all love each other.”

“Yeah. Maybe,” John smiled softly, thinking about the other three - if they could hear this, they’d be amazed, really, they would be - of course Paul knew John loved him, but the others too? They had no idea, and John loved that they were so oblivious to that - he’d have to tell them, have a conversation with them.

“You’ll have to talk to them.” Brian said softly, looking back over at John and watching as the younger carried on smiling.

“Yeah,” He replied, closing his eyes, “I will.”

And he did talk to them.


End file.
